Processes and apparatuses for separating magnetic constituents from a dispersion which dispersion comprises magnetic constituents and non-magnetic constituents are used for a separation of ore from gangue.
For this purpose, a raw material to be separated is prepared beforehand, in that ore particles are converted into magnetic constituents. Gangue particles are provided as non-magnetic constituents. This can be reached by attaching magnetic particles to ore particles, wherein gangue particles are not attached to magnetic particles. Having provided the ore particles with magnetic properties, it is possible to separate ore particles from gangue by applying a magnetic field.
The raw material comprises ore and gangue, and after preparation comprises magnetic constituents and non-magnetic constituents. Magnetic constituents and non-magnetic constituents are brought into dispersion, so that the resulting dispersion may be forced into a flow process. The flow process allows an efficient separation process.
Processes and apparatuses for separating magnetic constituents are for example known from US 2011/1686178 A1, WO 2012/104292 A1, US 2011/0174710 A1, or U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,590 A.
US 2011/1686178 A1 describes a device for separating ferromagnetic particles from a suspension, wherein the device has a tubular reactor and a plurality of magnets which are arranged outside the reactor, wherein the magnets being movable along at least part of the length of the reactor up to the vicinity of a particle extractor by means of a rotary conveyer.
WO 2012/104292 A1 describes an apparatus for separation of magnetic constituents from a dispersion, having at least one loop-like canal through which a dispersion flows having at least two inlets and at least two outlets, wherein at least one magnet is moveable alongside the canal, wherein the canal is arranged relative to gravity in a way that non-magnetic constituents are assisted to go into at least one of the first outlet by sedimentation, and by current of the dispersion, and magnetic constituents are forced into at least one second outlet by magnetic force against a current of flushing water.
US 2011/0174710 A1 describes a separating device for separating magnetizable particles and non-magnetizable particles transported in a suspension flowing through a separating channel, having at least one permanent magnet arranged on at least one side of the separating channel for producing a magnetic field which deflects magnetizable particles to the side, wherein in addition to the permanent magnet at least one coil is provided for producing an additional field.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,590 A describes a clamp on magnetic water treatment device, which can be fixedly clamped on a water conduit.